


Master Of Lies

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: For quite some time you and Loki maintain a sexual relationship already. You, however, feel much more for him, and all the time you had the feeling he does, too. But all hope shatters after you find out you had been nothing more than a random puppet in a cruel little game.





	Master Of Lies

_Italics = Thoughts_

Glistening beads of sweat covered your bodies, your breasts pressed against your lover’s chest as you rode him, arms were wrapped around his neck, his on your back, the other entangled in your soft hair, holding you firmly, possessive, with need, with want. Sounds of passion got lost in hard kisses, only the feral sound of skin meeting skin could be heard; the scent of your sexes heavy in the air, your taste still on his tongue, bewitching his senses. Your movements grew quicker, more demanding. His lips left yours, irresistible was his desire to taste the sweetness of your name on his tongue while spilling his seed between your warm and soft thighs. You follow him, eyes shut closed, mouth wide open, legs jerking the moment your orgasm took possession over your body.

Lazy, sloppy kisses were shared. No one dared to say a word, the moment was far too perfect. And so you dwelled in this moment together for a while, enjoying each other, taking in each other.

Your relationship with Loki? It didn’t have a label. Not yet. Someday, almost a year ago, he had approached you. Casually. Asked for directions. From the very first second his gorgeous smile and stunning blue eyes had you entrapped. Love at first sight? Not at all. The attraction, sexual connection, however, was definitely present. Not that you had been that kind of girl! Oh, not at all! But he had something on him, something you couldn’t explain, something you couldn’t resist. The happier and more nervous you had gotten when he had invited you for a coffee. This nervousness had fastly faded. He had been kind and funny, witty, a gentleman.

You had met a few more times until you finally had sex. A mistake, or so you had feared, but Loki wanted to see you again. You hadn’t been a fling only, and so you had spent more time together, slept together, and despite forbidding yourself from doing so, feelings for him flourished - long time before he revealed his true identity. At first you had thought he was joking. A God? From Asgard? A place far away from the earth? Ridiculous! But now you were really here, on a foreign planet, and although you couldn’t deny a certain uneasiness, you mostly felt awe for this strange but mesmerizing realm.

Human. God. A beast. What Loki was didn’t matter to you. You fell for him and very soon you swore to confess your love.

“_________,” the Norse God breathed your name between kisses. “There is something I need to tell you.”

You pulled back, rising both eyebrows. “And what might that be?” you asked curious, but he just chuckled. “Well,” you started talking before he could continue, ”there is something I need to tell you, too.”

Loki didn’t miss the concern in your voice. If everything was alright, he wanted to know.

_Yes, everything is fine, except the fact I fell in love with a God and I am not sure if he feels the same for me or not._

“M-My prince, the Allfather wishes to see you,” a rather insecure voice interrupted your togetherness.

The trickster God held you close, hid your naked form from avid eyes. He barked at the guardian. “How dare you enter without permission?!”

“Forgive me, prince Loki.” The guard bowed deeply. “But the King gave me the strict order to get you. He wants to speak with you. Now.”

“Are you in trouble?”

“I am always in trouble,” the Aesir laughed. He placed a short kiss on your mouth, brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear. “Do not worry, my dear. Wait for me. Maybe explore the garden? I am sure you will love it there. Soon I am back, promise.” He faced the man again. “Send someone to bring her food and something to drink.” Loki grinned, the next words caused the guard’s blush to deepen. ”And clothes. Albeit I wouldn’t mind for her walking around naked all the time.” Playfully you hit his chest and giggled.

“Idiot…”

After enjoying a long, hot bath and trying some foreign fruits (one was so extremely sweet, you felt a little bit sick afterwards) you sauntered through the gardens as he suggested, curiously studying all the vivid colored exotic flowers with their sweet and alluring scents. Even some animals crossed your way: bright colored birds, looking like they were straight out from the rainforest, something that looked like a squirrel, but larger, stunning butterflies… Ah, Asgard was indeed a wonderful and fascinating place!

You reached a beautiful pavilion. It downright invited to take a rest and daydream. You marvelled the stunning fountain, made of white marble, opposite. The sound of splashing water gave you a calm and safe feeling. No wonder this was a God’s place. Heaven must look and feel like this.

“Milady.” A voice sweet as honey caught your attention. You saw a pretty young woman making a curtsy in front of you. “Prince Loki asked me keep you company for a while. He will be absent a while longer. He asked me to send you his apology. My name is Runa.”

The time with her was an absolutely pleasant one. You connected quickly, talked and laughed. She even made a small flower crown for you. A princess needed a crown, she had said. A small blue butterfly appeared, found rest on one of the white flowers in your hair. Runa smiled widely and you had the impression of looking into the sun. She was really a beautiful woman and radiated so much warmth, you felt your own heart filling with it.

“I am so happy prince Loki keeps company with a gentle soul like you now and not with that nasty woman anymore. Even animals feared her. But they do love you,” she said, nodding at the butterfly in your hair.

Confusion spread.

“Who are you talking about? What nasty woman?”

“_________, my dear, forgive me for taking so long.”

Both you and Runa sat up at Loki’s voice, the butterfly flew away. Loki smiled, his eyes followed the little fellow. “Is it possible to be jealous of a butterfly?” he quietly laughed.

The servant bowed and greeted him.

“I hope she was good company?” the Norse God inquired.

“I feel like I found a good friend. Thank you.”

Your words caused her cheeks to redden a bit. “I thank you, Lady _________. I feel honored being considered your friend!”

“Come one, just calling me _________ is okay!” You gazed at Loki again. “Look! She made this for me!” You moved your head back and forth. “Isn’t it pretty?! She said I look like a princess,” you laughed and blushed.

“You look absolutely gorgeous, my dearest. Indeed like a princess.”

“Ohhhh, don’t I?!” you beamed - the talk about that ominous nasty woman forgotten -, grabbed the skirt of your green strapless dress and spun around.

After dismissing Runa, Loki took your hand and drew you close. One hand rested on the small of your back, his nose touched yours, his eyes not leaving yours. Your smile disappeared; you felt lost. Lost in his eyes. Lost in your love for him. Just this very second was enough to shift the mood from innocently flirty to incredibly romantic, sizzling hot even.

“After our interruption this morning I thought it would be better until tonight to tell you, but I shall be doomed if I waited any longer. I need to tell you, my princess.”

“T-Tell me what?” you gulped nervously. Hope sneaked into your heart. Was he about to confess his love for you?! Blood pumped rapidly through your veins, your cheeks burned.

“_________, I-”

“Oh, Loki! My dear friend!” a male voice disrupted the romantic scene. “Bedding a woman this morning and already courting another? So like you, Loki,” the stranger cackled jolly. “I heard the lucky woman this morning was a mortal? All people in the palace are talking about it! Took you quite long to have the pleasure with a human, huh?” The tall, blonde man patted Loki’s shoulder. “I won the bet!”

“My dear friend Fandral, you better stop talking and leave us alone,” Loki growled. You didn’t miss the threatening undertone, and that again made you suspicious.

“No,” you said sternly. ”Your dear friend Fandral will stay and say what he wanted to. What is this bet you are talking about?”

“Nothing!” Loki anger turned to despair. But Fandral didn’t catch the prince’s pleading look.

“Nothing special, Milady,” he shrugged. “He is known as a heartbreaker here as you know. Ah, so many succumbed to his charms already, men like women, but of course you know this already.”

_No, I don’t…._

“Anyway, I joked he surely wouldn’t be able to bed a woman from Midgard within two weeks. Asgardian women are one thing, they know he is a prince, but the fair sex on Midgard is a whole other story. They don’t know who he really is. That’s what I said. Poor little prince took my words too serious and made a bet with me.”

You gulped hard, but your shock and anger stuck in your throat; you’re unable to say anything and so, Fandral continued babbling happily.

“Fandral!” Loki barked, but he just ignored the prince.

“Well, he was successful after all, but sadly too late. I actually thought he gave up on it. Everytime we met he never mentioned bedding a mortal.” Fandral rose his pointer finger. “Ah, before it slips my mind, Eerika is looking for you, Loki. She told me you avoid her since quite some time? She is really upset. I guess it must be quite cold in her bed at night.”

You freed yourself from Loki’s embrace, your gaze fixated on the grass. This was all too much. You? A bet? Eerika? What...? What was happening just now?!

“You are wrong.” Your voice cracked, knuckles went white, shoulders shivered as you tried to hold back your… You didn’t even know how you felt… Mad? Disappointed? Shocked? Used? Dumb? Sad? No. None of it. Empty. Yes. Emptiness. This was what you were feeling. A void opened and swallowed you whole. Your heart tightened, it was as if a storm was brewing inside of it, ready to your whole being.

“.... Loki won. He fucked me nine days after we met. He probably didn’t talk about it, because he felt ashamed for stooping to fuck someone as unworthy as me.”

“What are you saying, _______?!”

The Norse God was outraged at your statement.

“You are the mortal?” Fandral shouted surprised. “But you wear Asgardian clothes?”

“You are such a damn fool!” Loki snapped enraged. “Be sure your head would be rolling by now if you weren’t-”

“Your sword wouldn’t even come near my neck, little prince! You might be a great sorcerer, but your battle skills don’t match mine in the slightest!”

An argument unfolded. What they screamed at each other you didn’t pay attention to. Their voices became dull, thinner, vanished completely. Tears stung in your eyes and before you knew it, you were running away, crying, grabbing the flowers in your hair and throwing them away.

_I never had been his princess. All this time I was just his whore, a thing he could play with!_

Vision blurry, you didn’t notice the bulky, blonde man coming your way. You ran into him, apologized quickly afterwards. Not listening to his concerned questions you hurried to Loki’s room, but guarded by two soldiers, you had no chance to get inside.

“Please, I just need to grab my-” You bit your tongue, thought about an excuse to enter. Grab my clothes sounded a bit… well… not very ladylike. But then again, it probably wasn’t the first time for a woman, or man, asking the permission to enter since Loki seemed to have had quite a formidable amount of company in his room in past already. Your stomach turned. With how many people he had sex while being with you. Or worse… Was it only this Eerika he had invited to his bed while he had his fun with you as well? Was he in love with her? You felt so stupid. You didn’t own him. You weren’t a couple. You never confessed your love to each other. He could do whatever he wanted. And yet, the idea of Loki loving someone else was shattering.

A strong grip on your arm startled you.

“Come!”

The guards opened the door and gave way to Loki’s room. The trickster God dragged you inside, immediately stole a kiss from you. You pushed him away, wiped your mouth with the back of your hand.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?!

“_______, please, let me explain-”

“Explain what? I was a fucking bet! Nothing more! Go back to your girl! Why did you even bring me here?! Was it so important for you to humiliate me in front of your mighty friends? Gods? Whatever! You want them to make fun of me? Make fun of the stupid little mortal?!”

Loki gripped your shoulders, his eyes searche yours.

“Look at me! ________, look at me!” You didn’t want to, but nevertheless you did. God, it hurt too much to look straight into his eyes. You needed to gather all of your strength not to break down with tears streaming down your already wet cheeks. “The reason I brought you here is because tomorrow… Tomorrow, during the feast I wanted to vow…” Loki paused. You could tell he had trouble forming the next words. Out of fear or for another reason you couldn’t fathom. 

“________, I LOVE YOU!” he shouted all of a sudden. One arm wrapped around your body, pressed you against his. He cupped your cheek, his lips sought yours, his tongue desperately begged for entrance, which you denied. You turned your head aside.

“Don’t…!” you sobbed.

“I don’t lie! Please believe me!”

“Believe you? Our relationship, whatever it is, is BASED on a fucking lie! I was a bet and nothing more! You had no interest in me! You wanted to win a fucking bet! And this woman? Eerika? How many times did you fuck her while… Oh, fuck, forget it! Who cares?!” You laughed at your own naivety. “How could I be stupid? I honestly thought you cared for me at least a little bit!”

“I do! Yes, it is true it started as a bet, but I did fall in love with you! That is why I didn’t see Eerika anymore! I want you! Only you! Eerika never meant anything to me! It is you I love!”

“What a pity,” you hissed through gritted teeth. ”You know, I don’t love you.”

Loki’s eyes opened wide, blood drained from his face.

“You lie,” he said, voice shivered. “The time when we were together… You feel something for me. You cannot deny it!”

 **“I don’t love you!** Now let me go!”

“Liar!”

“You are the filthy liar! You took me for a fool!”

A kiss. A voice, thick with regret.

“Forgive me! I know it was a mistake! Yes, it started as a bet, yes, I slept with Eerika after meeting you, but I quit my relationship with her after the second time we had sex! Because I realized what we had was more!”

Desperation and guilt shaped in form of tears in Loki’s blue orbs. He couldn’t lose you, he couldn’t! Should he have told you from the beginning? But then you’d have rejected him right away!

“Forgive me! Forgive me! Forgive me!”

These words repeated between urgent kisses, engraved in your mind.

How? How could you forgive him?!

How could you... resist him...? How could you allow him to have so much power over you? Did love make one really so weak? So stupid?

Skillful fingers danced across the bare skin of your neck, your shoulders, down to the hem of your dress and up your thighs. His fingertips left burning traces wherever he touched you, set your innermost ablaze. Was this really all it took to cause your walls to crumble?

“I love you. ________, I love you,” he whispered, his lips brushed yours, your nose, before his mouth crushed down yours again.

“But I don’t… I don’t love you…”

“You don’t sound like you believe it yourself,” Loki laughed quietly, a sad laughter but mixed with hope.

He leaned down for another kiss, sweet but demanding. Unable to fight your own desire anymore you gave in, met his kiss with the same hunger. You tried to undress him, but ugh, undressing his armor was really an art in itself!

“As great as it looks on you, but your armor is really inconvenient when you want to have sex!” you sighed, looked at him with a shaky smile then.

“Isn’t that true?” he agreed, one corner of his mouth curling up, tears still shimmering in his blue eyes.

Together with his help you took off one metal plate after another, leather fell to the ground, revealing pale skin which begged to be touched and kissed. Once more the silkiness of his skin was mesmerizing. Your fingers played with the soft locks on his chest, travelled further down his navel, traced the with soft hair adorned line beneath his navel. Loki placed his lips on your neck, left hot and wet marks on your skin there. He sucked hard, made you jump in surprise at the intensity he was bruising your skin. His fingers found the edge of your dress, he pulled the fabric down till your hips, his mouth followed, showered every inch of new exposed skin with kisses.

“Ah, my fair butterfly. How do I desire you!”

Your hand gripped his hair, with a content small moan you threw your head back when his mouth explored your breasts. He put small pecks on your skin, always avoiding your nipples. They hardened under his teasing, and very soon, after making sure you were ready, he gently nibbled on your stiff bud, sucked on it, while squeezing and twisting the other one between his fingers. He licked and sucked, made you beg and whimper.

You held him close, huffed, “Don’t stop… please…!”

Oh, Loki didn’t plan to stop! Not at all! He rolled the dress down your hips, let it drop to the floor. You moaned into his mouth as you felt his cock growing harder, rubbing against your still in underwear covered mound, your belly. His tongue took possession of your mouth, leaving you no chance to breathe.

Easily he lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around his hips, let him carry you to his bed. Soft, cold sheets met hot skin. Loki took off your ballerina shoes, outright kissed and licked his way up the sweet spot between your warm thighs then. He noticed the dark mark on your knickers and grinned. He teased you there with his thumb, muttering, ”My butterfly princess is already so wet for her prince, isn’t she?”

Loki’s lips, his teeth, grazed across the sensitive skin of your thighs. He took his sweet time to increase the tension, to enrich your anticipation. But the longer he smelled the scent of your bewitching sex, the bigger his wish to taste your addicting flavor was growing. When he wasn’t able to hold back any longer, he started to kiss and suck your pussy, your throbbing clit, through your drenched knickers. Caring and loving at first, gradually adding pressure and intensity. Enraptured by your whimpers and lustful noises he began stroking his dick through the fabrics of his pants. 

A loud, prolonged moan fled from his lips, sending hot vibrations to your core. The Norse God became more greedy. Getting tired from the barrier hindering him from tasting your juices, he shoved your panty aside, and feasted on your honey. Two, then three long, slender fingers explored your tight heat, stretched you, prepared you for what was about to come. He found the right spot to make you mew and cry, and as soon as he did, he wasn’t stopping his delicious torture. He pressed deeper, added pressure; his tongue flickered across your clit, avidly he lavished you with caresses, relished your taste.

Lust pooled in your lower belly, stars and fireworks appeared behind closed eyelids. Your body exploded in lust, shook heftily under the impact of your hard orgasm. Loki held you down, held you in place, made sure you wouldn’t move away from him so he could enjoy every single drop of your generously flowing arousal.

Through heavy eyes watched your prince, held your hand out to him - a silent beg to make finally love to you. Loki understood; more than happy he followed your invitation. He first took off your slip, than got rid of his pants. You felt his full weight on your body, his sweaty skin on yours. Your mouths and tongues met for a battle of dominance; you could taste yourself, smell yourself.

Loki’s hands slipped underneath your thighs. He pressed your legs up, spread them wider apart. You made an attempt to raise your upper body. Loki realized your intention and withdrew. The weight of your upper body rested on your elbow. Your eyes wandered down Loki’s slim yet muscular body, further down his hard cock. His fingers combed your hair while you reached out to his length. You stroked him, licked and bit your lips when you felt its veins pulsating in your hand. A firm grip in your hair and almost violent yank forced you to look at him. His gaze was dark with lust and want. When he loosened his grip you let yourself fall back into the mattress again.

He took your, still in the air dangling, feet and placed kisses on them. He kissed each of your toes, and in each single kiss lay so much tenderness, so much admiration and so much love, tears sparkled in your eyes again. Loki put your feet on his shoulders, held your ankles and husked a “You’re mine.” before pressing his cock maddening slowly into your wet pussy. Loki growled aloud, reveling in the enticing vision in front of him: the woman he loved, moaning and whimpering his name - because of him -, eyes tightly closed, mouth o-shaped, sweat running down her temples, lust written all over her face.

Moans got louder when he started to plunge into you, reluctant, almost shy. But didn’t it take long for his thrusts to gain speed, power. Loki looked down, watched his cock diving in and out your body. Your juices glistened on his dick, their scents mixed, made him drunk with want and need.

“Oh fuck…,” he rasped, leaned down to capture your lips with his.

His fingertips traced down your hips, your ass. You trapped his body with your arms and legs, forcing Loki to short, hard thrusts.

“You make me crazy…! __________…!”

Your teeth dug gingerly into his lower lip, tenderly you kissed the tip of his nose before you breathlessly asked him to switch positions.

“Oh, you naughty little minx…!”

You both chuckled, got lost in kisses again. When Loki was under you, you crawled a bit backwards, lowered your head licked all the way up from his tight balls to the tip of dick. You tasted his sweet pre cum, mingled with the slight bitterness of your own sex. A thin trail of saliva built between the tip of your tongue and the top of his cock. The tip of your tongue travelled further up, circled his navel, and further up his nipples. Loki sighed in pleasure, closed his eyes and caressed your hair, simply enjoyed the tender affection you gave him. You licked and nibbled on his nipples, just as he had done before, coaxed out staggered groans of his. His cock twitched, tapped against your belly.

“__________, my love, I beg you, don’t let me wait! Stop my torture and let me feel you!”

Affectionately you kissed his chest, his neck, his lips, the tip of his nose, his forehead, curled your fingers in his raven black hair. When you did he took advantage of your breasts being the same level as his face. His mouth encircled your nipple, his hand cupped your other breast, squeezed and kneaded, elicited the sweetest the sweetest sounds of yours.

“__________, please!” Loki almost cried.

You gave him a hard kiss, then finally fulfilled his wish. You took his cock, aligned it with your pussy, sank down his shaft. Hot breaths mingled, moans became one, building an unique sweet melody. You ground against him, rocked up and down, drowned in pleasure as you took him in again and again. His fingernails left marks on your hips, your breasts bounced to the rhythm he was thrusting upwards into you. You leaned back, one hand of yours sought hold on his thigh while the other cupped and massaged his balls.

Loki suddenly shot up, turned you around and pressed you down the sheets. You lay flat on your stomach, legs pressed together. He kissed your butt, tenderly bit your flesh before he straddled you then. Not a second later he pushed into you, and you both almost screamed in ecstasy. You were so tight already, but like this… And he felt almost double as big inside of you...!

“Oh God, I can’t…!” you cried into the pillow, gripping the sheets so tight until your knuckles turned white.

“Look at me, _________. My beautiful butterfly. I want to look into your eyes while making you mine,” you heard his low whisper next your ear.

You turned your head to the side, locked your eyes with the most gorgeous blue ones.

“I am yours already, you idiot,” you smiled, new tears appearing in the corner of your eyes. Passionate kisses were exchanged. He started to move his hips, pounded your wet tightness like a madman. You felt his kisses on your shoulders, the nape of your neck, between your shoulder blades. His fingers entwined with yours. You heard him moaning and cursing, the sloppy sound of your sexes, skin hitting against skin.

“More… yes… more….! You feel so good!”

Instead of words, however, only whimpers and other lewd noises came from your lips. Another orgasm was approaching, harder than the last one. Loki’s hand still held yours, tight and unwilling to let go. You pressed your eyes together, let your teeth bury into his hand, his arm. That’s when Loki groaned loudly your name, spilling his cum. You climaxed together with him, your scream a muffled one as you’re still biting into the flesh of his arm.

Exhausted he collapsed on top of you, nuzzled your neck, spoke sweet words of affection. Panting you forced your eyes open, witnessed the numerous bite marks on Loki’s hand and arm.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry!”

“For what?” the Norse God snickered.

“Does it hurt?” you asked, eyeing him.

He closed his eyes, smiling, rubbing the tip of his nose against yours.

“Not at all. I am more than happy to receive your marks.”

“Loki…”

“I love you, ________. I know I don’t deserve your trust, but please do,” he said, kissing your forehead after. You didn’t answer, kissed him instead.

“Sleepy…,” you yawned after a while.

“Sleep then, my love. Let’s talk later, alright?”

“Mhm,” you mumbled, already drifting into a deep slumber.

It was almost morning when Loki woke up. Alone.

Alarmed he jumped out of the bed, put his clothes on. He stormed out of his room, asked the guardians if they had seen you.

“She left about an hour ago,” one answered. “We don’t know whereto she was heading.”

“And you just let her go?!”

“Our deepest apologies, my prince! We didn’t know-”

“Yes, you don’t know anything, you fools!”

Outraged Loki searched the halls for your whereabouts, but there was no sign of you. What… What if you met Eerika? What if she…?! Eerika WAS a nasty creature after all.

“Brother!”

Loki snapped from his dark train of thoughts.

“Thor? Have you seen her?”

“_________? I did. She asked me to bring her to the Bifröst. She went home. When I asked why she said she cannot stay here. She seriously said she doesn’t love and trust you.”

Loki’s heart stung, even though he knew it was not true what you had told Thor.

“She lied,” he commented dryly.

“I know,” Thor laughed. “She isn’t a master of lies as you are.”

“My love for her isn’t a lie! My feelings for her are earnest” the trickster God hissed aghast.

“Also this I know. Your heated discussion with father this morning proved that. Here.” The thunder God handed his brother the flower crown Runa made for you over.

“I picked it up in the garden. I guess that is _________’s? A princess needs her crown, right?” he grinned broadely. “But most importantly, a princess needs her prince.”

Loki studied the flower crown in his hands.

“Does she really need me?” he wondered.

“Father won’t like it, but your happiness is more important.”

“I am used to disappoint father. I don’t care whether he approves or not.”

“Mother approves. And I want to see you happy, too, little brother. ________ needs you. And you need her.”

“Yes. I do,” the Aesir prince admitted quietly.

That’s when a little blue butterfly flew to the Norse God, and landed on the flower crown.

Loki smiled, the beautiful image of you wearing the flower crown together with the butterfly flashed through his mind.

“Will you help me win her back, my little friend?” Loki smiled.

The butterfly flapped its wings once, as if to say “Yes”.

“Then let’s go,” Loki chuckled. “Let’s bring our princess back.”

_My beautiful little butterfly princess..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please be a gem and leave a Kudo and/or comment if you liked the story :D It would make my day!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://succumb-to-your-king.tumblr.com


End file.
